Optical fiber connectors form part of many optical fiber communication systems. Optical fiber connectors have various functions. For example, one function can be the alignment of two optical fiber ends such that the core of one of the fibers is axially aligned with the core of the other fiber to allow substantially all of the light from one fiber to be coupled into the other fiber. This is a particularly challenging task because the light-carrying region (core) of an optical fiber is very small. Another function of an optical connector is to provide mechanical stability at the junction between the two optical fibers. The optical fiber connectors can also provide protection to the junction in its working environment.
Achieving low insertion loss at the coupling of two fibers is generally a function of the alignment of the fiber ends, the distance of the gap between the ends, and the optical surface condition of either or both ends. Stability and junction protection are generally a function of connector design. For example, minimization of the thermal expansion and mechanical movement effects are two characteristics that can be changed based upon connector design.
Optical fiber data links are becoming more common in many applications. For example, multimode fiber optic links are utilized in military avionic systems. In some instances, multimode optical data links are limited in their communication speed, can create a larger foot print, and can be limited in the network they can support. Single mode optical fiber has the potential to overcome these limitations. However, single-mode optical connectors can be more difficult to maintain as compared to multi-mode connectors typically because the single mode fiber core diameter is smaller.
For example, a multimode fiber is typically manufactured with a core diameter of fifty (50) micrometers (μm), sixty-two and one half (62.5) μm, or larger. On the other hand, a single-mode fiber is manufactured with a core diameter in the range of eight (8) μm to ten (10) μm.
A further consideration is the complexity of field installation of an optical fiber connector. Installation complexity can result in technicians needing extra training and/or specialized tools. Complexity can also increase system down time due to the need for specialized parts to accomplish the installation and/or replacement of connectors. In addition, the complexity of field installation can limit the ability to install and/or repair a connector in the field.